


a spoonful of magic (makes friendship sweeter)

by tinycutefauna



Series: Kagami & GoM [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, yeah i have no clue what kinda au this is but i'm having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna
Summary: It had started out innocently enough: a question from Momoi when the Generation of Miracles (and Himuro because he had accompanied Murasakibara to Tokyo) were having lunch at Kagami’s after their annual basketball match they held to keep in touch. It was addressed to Kagami and Himuro who had graciously cooked their meal.“Ahhh, your cooking is always so delicious, what’s your secret ingredient?”The two brothers smiled at each other before replying, in one breath,“Love.” “Cinnamon.”-Aka Kagami and improper use of magic
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kagami Taiga
Series: Kagami & GoM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/652913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. a dash of sugar (a pinch of love)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up on a whim a while ago and it kinda makes no sense contextually but I don't care anymore, I've thrown away canon and do whatever I like with these characters now ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami accidentally drugs his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how out of character the Generation of Miracles are in this first chapter, I just couldn't figure out what to do with them

It had started out innocently enough: a question from Momoi when the Generation of Miracles (and Himuro because he had accompanied Murasakibara to Tokyo) were having lunch at Kagami’s after their annual basketball match they held to keep in touch. It was addressed to Kagami and Himuro who had graciously cooked their meal.

“Ahhh, your cooking is always so delicious, what’s your secret ingredient?”

The two brothers smiled at each other before replying, in one breath,

“Love.” “Cinnamon.”

Then they stared at each other in surprise while the others laughed, grinned or smiled at their different responses.

“Taiga, what do you mean ‘love’? Why on earth would you put that in?!”

“Well, I don’t remember much about Mother but she always made amazing food and told me she made it with love!” Came the indignant response. “Though,” Kagami continued, thoughtfully, “cinnamon is a good idea too.”

Himuro groaned.

“You idiot! It’s not like she meant that literally! And why would you feed food made with love to these guys? I thought you said you didn’t like them!”

The Generation of Miracles looked at Kagami in varying degrees of horror, upset or sadness. Why would Kagami say that about them?

“Well, how was I supposed to realise she didn’t mean that literally, Tatsuya! It’s not like I ever got the opportunity to ask her since  _ she died _ before I learned how to cook, if you remember. And I always make food with love when I’m making it for others, so of course I made it the same way for them!” Kagami glared at the Generation of Miracles who were still staring at him, “And don’t look at me like that! I said that after the Winter Cup, when you were still acting like obnoxious jerks! I do like you guys now!”

Pacified, his friends went back to eating their lunch and discussions and ignored the weird argument that Kagami and Himuro continued to have.

“Still, Taiga, why don’t you ever stop to  _ think _ ? What did you think would happen if you kept cooking them food with your love? Of course, they would start loving you back!”

Kagami looked at him in shock, his face going pale. “Oh shit.”

Himuro shook his head at his little brother disappointedly, “Yeah, that sounds about right.” He sighed, “I should’ve realised something was up when your team and retired seniors kept dropping by and these guys kept following you about but I never connected the dots since I thought it was just that you’d learned to be a bit better with your emotions and were making good friends now. Just ... stop making food with love, alright? Find some other substitute.”

Kagami turned red from embarrassment but managed to nod seriously at his brother. He  _ really _ should’ve stopped to think things through. Though, he thought guiltily as he looked at his friends scattered around his apartment, it didn’t really feel like that bad of a thing right now. Yeah, he may have accidentally forced his love on his friends but they must have liked him too for his food containing love to cause them to love him too.

  
However, to make up for his mistake, he thought that maybe he should be a bit nicer to them and more accommodating since he  _ had _ basically been drugging them. With that, he sat down with everyone to join them in their meal. One last meal like this wouldn’t hurt.


	2. miscalculations (and delicious outcomes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami should really keep things in their right places

When Murasakibara asked Muro-chin if he could go with him when he went to visit Gami-chin over the weekend, Muro-chin looked at him weirdly.

“You actually want to go with me this time?” He asked and Murasakibara nodded at him in response.

“Why?” Was his next question.

Murasakibara frowned at him, “Gami-chin has a good kitchen and he said I could use it however I wanted the next time I came over. I ran out of things to bake with and I don’t have enough money right now to buy everything I need so I should just go to Gami-chin’s.”

Muro-chin laughed at that but not at him, which was weird. But Muro-chin was often weird, especially when it came to Gami-chin so Murasakibara ignored it.

“Okay then, but you gotta buy your own train ticket.” Muro-chin responded and Murasakibara fished out his wallet to show that he had enough money for that at least. And, with that, it was decided.

-

Two days later, Murasakibara and Muro-chin were in Tokyo and Murasakibara was trying to bake in Gami-chin’s kitchen while Muro-chin was going through Gami-chin’s clothes and telling him ‘just wear the clothes you like to buy, Taiga! I know you have a perfectly fine fashion sense so why do you _insist_ on just wearing black shirts with jeans all the time!’

Unfortunately for Murasakibara, his baking was not going well. The thing was, he had a lot of experience with baking. And everything had been going well. He had added all the ingredients in the perfect amount and mixed them as perfectly as he always did. Gami-chin didn’t really label all his ingredients but Murasakibara was experienced enough to be able to tell things apart. So why was his cake batter tinged silver and smelled like flowers? That had never happened to him before. It also tasted sour instead of sweet, like it was supposed to be. He frowned at his mixing bowl. He just couldn’t figure out where he went wrong.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Muro-chin stop scolding Gami-chin and come to see what he was up to. 

“Ah, that explains why you’ve been so quiet, Atsushi.” came a voice by Murasakibara’s side, startling him.

Murasakibara peered down at his friend, “Muro-chin, do you know why it’s like that?”

Muro-chin just laughed as he dug through the pantry. “Don’t worry about it, Taiga leaves his stuff here that he really shouldn’t.”

“Ah, here we go.” Muro-chin emerged with some metallic blue powder that he sprinkled into Murasakibara’s cake batter before Murasakibara could stop him. 

Ignoring Murasakibara’s glare, he continued “It’s not your fault. Just... never use any ingredients in Taiga’s kitchen that don’t have a label. Even if you think you know what they are, just don’t. You don’t want to ruin your baking, right?” He smiled charismatically before smoothly exiting the kitchen.

Murasakibara directed his glare to his ruined cake batter since Muro-chin had escaped and was surprised by how the cake batter had turned ashy instantly. The sludge that had previously been his cake batter was definitely not edible. At least it smelled like ash now - he didn’t know what to do with cake batter that smelled like flowers when he hadn’t even added vanilla extract yet.

Mentally shrugging off the whole incident, he threw the sludge away and remade his cake batter, this time with the same ingredients but from packages that had them labelled. Thankfully, by the time he finished mixing and tasted it, his cake batter tasted and smelled like it normally would. Sure, some ingredients were wasted but that was Muro-chin’s fault and Gami-chin’s pantry was well-stocked anyway. 

Just as he was about to place the cake in the pre-heated oven, Gami-chin himself appeared in the kitchen, dressed up like Muro-chin often would when going out. Muro-chin must’ve won their argument. He seemed sheepish.

“Sorry Murasakibara, I forgot to warn you about the... extra things I keep in the kitchen. Do you mind if I check the batter to make sure things are fine now?”

Murasakibara sighed, miffed at having his baking constantly interrupted, but replied with “Ok, Gami-chin” which led to Gami-chin taking a little spoonful of the batter and looking thoughtful.

“Yeah, this is good but you know what would make it better?”

Gami-chin grabbed some of the yellow star-shaped things that were in a jar on the counter and sprinkled them on top of the cake batter before Murasakibara could stop him.

He was starting to get really angry at these brothers for interfering with his cooking.

But Gami-chin just grinned up at him, “Try it!”

Like before, the added ingredient had somehow mixed in within seconds and now the cake batter had turned pinker than it had been. Murasakibara tasted it and... it tasted fantastic??? He couldn’t pinpoint what the added ingredient was but it had definitely added some sort of ‘oomph’ to his cake batter!

He turned to Gami-chin to ask what he had added but the redhead was gone. Murasaibara frowned. Those brothers really had to stop doing that! But he added the batter to the oven and went about cleaning the kitchen. No good chef left the kitchen a mess by the time they finished up.

(And he forgot that he was mad at Gami-chin and Muro-chin afterwards when he had some of the cake he made and it was even more delicious than it usually was - though he kinda resented it afterwards because his usual baking couldn’t measure up to whatever Gami-chin had done).

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's been years but I'm still enamoured with these characters and I'm always down for talking about knb so feel free to message me on Tumblr/Twitter @tinycutefauna
> 
> Kudos and comments (even just a <3) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
